VVLastBreathVV Lost In Amnesia
by VVLastBreathVV
Summary: VVLastBreathVV (me known as online) has become trapped in the twisted world of amnesia, can she escape along with the help of some of pewdiepies friends from his adventures into amnesia, will she be pushed over the edge of insanity? Baddies -barrels, suspicious statues, and of course bro- Good guys -stephano, mr. chair, and piggeh- Questinable -VVLastBreathVV-
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

CHAPTER ONE: TRAPPED

"How was school today sweetie?" My mother asked me in her usual loving tone. I barely even glimpsed at her and answered with a sigh, "The usual." She turned to face me, although I didn't dare look her in the eyes, not after what happened at school. Mother let out a irritable sigh, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I slumped my shoulders, "I know..." I answered softly. She gave me a warm smile and then continued washing dishes, quietly walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to my bed room.

When I entered I threw my book bag to the ground and began to sob, I leaned my back against the door frame and slowly began to slip to the floor hugging my knees. Eventually I pulled myself together and fixed myself up so no one could tell I had been crying, I walked into my bath room and stared at myself in the mirror...I hated what I saw, a girl with brown hair and one platinum blonde bang, puffy red eyes from the crying, mascara running down her face, snow white skin, and wet pale green eyes, but worst of all she saw a freak. A girl who hated being alone, but always was. A girl who loved the dark, but feared it as well. And a girl, that when someone wishes to be close to her she pushes away, a girl that could never trust. I wiped the tear stains from my face, then darkened my eyes with mascara and eye shadow, making them look smokey and bringing out then color of my eyes. I also put on mint lip gloss to keep my lips from becoming chap.

When i was finished I logged on to my computer getting ready to start where I left off with one of my fan fictions when, an advertisement for a game called amnesia popped up on the desktop. "Ah wait I know this game..." I said to myself, "I think some of the guys in my homeroom class were talking about it...something about how it scared them and how some of them watched some guy on you tube called p-pew...pew-die-pie? I think that's what they said any way." I recalled with a shrug. I clicked the large letters that read **PLAY GAME**. Soon Google Chrome brought up the sight for the download. I waited for twenty minutes before it was finally ready to play, when I did begin to play it though it felt...weird...it felt as if i was really in the game while I was sitting at my desk inside my bed room, I felt like I was going to throw up if I played it any longer. When I did finally shut down my computer though it was pitch black out, "Had I really played it for that long?" I thought to myself. I stared at my bed room door, whispers had begun to fill my ears, the room felt as if it were spinning, and then..."Aggie?" I jumped at the sound of my mother calling out to me from the bottom of the stairs, I was quick to answer, "Yeah?" I called back. "Would you like a late night snack?" She asked. I realized that I really was hungry, "Sure how about a turkey sand which and a glass of water." "Okay come down here and get it." She called back. I did as I was told and headed for the door, except something still wasn't right...something told me not to open the door and just to tell mom never mind then go to sleep, but something else made me do other wise...

I knew I'd regret opening the door but I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried I knew one way or another I would open the door. And when I did I didn't recognize anything. This wasn't my stairwell, wasn't my house, wasn't my world. This was someone else's world a dark, depressing, twisted, bloody one. I spun around to go and hide back inside my room but found only a brick wall, I ran my hands against the wall breathing heavily, I hit the wall with the side of my fist and let out a quiet scream. Then spun around on my heels to face down the twisted stair case. When I reached the bottom I was quick to realize where I was, I stared into the room eyes wide with fear...this was a room in the game...this was amnesia.

~Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter my dear reader -i bow before you- please rate and tell me what you thought i will have the next chapter ready as soon as i can~


	2. Chapter 2: MEETING UP

CHAPTER TWO: MEETING UP

I looked around to gather my current surroundings in my head, yep this was amnesia alright. "How is this even possible?" I breathed, "I was just at home and now im here." I noticed a coffee table across the dark room, sitting on top was a rusty, old, lantern. I walked over to it, when I lifted it I attempted to light it...but to no avail. The lantern just wouldn't turn on, "Oh great!" I muttered, "Lost in amnesia with a stupid broken lantern!" I inspected the lantern throughly and found that it was empty. "Need oil." I thought to myself, But where? I heard a noise across the room, Spinning around on my heel I dropped the lantern making a loud "thump".

Ignoring the lantern I called out, "Who's there?" No answer, "I'm not going to ask again, who's there?" The rustling noise continued but then stopped. I heard what seemed to be tiny feet skitter around the floor behind me, I jerked around only to see nothing, except for the lantern lying on the worn out floor. I walked over to the lantern and picked it back up again, I found that it had been tampered with as I was inspecting the rustling, I turned the little knob and soon light filled the area where I stood. "I could have sworn this thing was empty just a second ago." I thought aloud. Once the lantern was lit I began to rummage through drawers, I found some oil for my new lantern and what looked like tinder boxes from what I saw in the game, "Now lets see..." I looked around the room for a way out. I stopped and noticed a corridor that wasn't there before, I didn't move all I did was stare down the corridor, The whispers started again so did the nauseated feelings, And not just that when the nausea faded I lost control... I began to stumble down the corridor...I was screaming in my head "No! Please stop! I don't want to go down there!" But there was nothing I could do. I kept moving farther down the dark hallway, when I noticed a large dark misshapen figure only a few feet from where I stood...it advanced it looked as though it were limping, as it grew closer the more terrified I became by what I saw.

A creature with a large hand with talons and its lower lip was stretched out down to its chest, it missed many teeth, and wore little bandages to cover its self. I wanted to scream, to run, possibly even fight back...but there was no way I could do anything, I was frozen to that damned spot. "Oh god please someone please help me!" I cried in my head, "Please." I begged again a single tear ran down the side of my face. My eyes darted around looking for a way out, a door when did that get there? I hadn't even noticed but I began to wobble towards the door trying to keep my self up, when I entered the room I slammed the door and leaned against it trying to keep that thing out. Just when I thought I was safe something began banging on the door attempting to get in, I ran from the door my heart racing eyes wide in fear, I franticly searched the room looking for a place to hide, I noticed a closet. I ran for the closet, threw open the doors and climbed inside, quickly but quietly I closed the closet doors...I heard the door being broke down and growling I hugged my knees and quietly sobbed trying to keep my cool, I realized I had dropped my lantern out in the corridor and I didn't like the darkness, it made me feel woozy and sick, My head began throbbing. When I felt as though the cost was clear I cautiously made my way out of the closet fearing the creature was still in the area, I didn't want to go back into the corridor and I didn't feel like standing any longer. I stumbled across the room and sat at a worn out old desk, I sat in the wooden chair at the desk regaining my composure, I took out a tinderbox and lit a small candle nearby... "Ah that's better." I sighed in relief beginning to feel sane once again. That's when I heard a small voice nearby, "You should stay in the light, or your sanity will drain." The voice whispered...I quickly turned my head almost giving myself whiplash to see a tiny French golden statue, "Hello I am Stephano." He said in a heavy French accent.

~Ah welcome back my dear reader -I bow before you once again- I thank you for reading my last chapter TRAPPED I only hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well...stay tuned in for my next chapter dear reader hope you enjoy~


End file.
